The Execution Paradox
by RichardRow
Summary: The most Badass and Humorous character you never heard is here in this crossover of Awesome proportions. VINCENT ANTONINO NERO is here as the one only EXECUTIONER, trapped in an world that is familiar at the same time unknown. He is pared up with Barry Allen to find W.T.F is going on. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hello reader, welcome to my first of many stories and I hope you will enjoy.**

**(If you see spelling errors, mistakes or anything confusing my apologizes in advance but I hope you enjoy it)**

**To start things off lets say that Flash didn't just travel through Time but maybe Space too and was able to accidentally ran through my original character Executioner's world and while running through it, he crashes into him and which leads to Executioner being trapped with Flash in an alternative timeline. What inspired me to write this crossover, while I was watching Justice League Flashpoint Paradox, I thought about this crossover and here it is chapter 1**

**RichardRow "Okay let's talk about wait a minute WHAT ARE DOING YOU HERE?!"**

**Executioner: "What I can't introduce myself?"**

**RichardRow: "Your are post to be in the about what inspired me to write this crossover, while I was watching Justice League Flashpoint Paradox, I thought about what if flash ran so fast that he's wasn't just running through both space and time story, not introducing yourself. That's my job as the author and as your creator."**

**Flash: "Wait we're introducing ourselves"**

**RichardRow: "NO! Your are self-explanatory, If some says Flash think Flash. As my character very few people know about."**

**Executioner: "Okay true that you are my creator, remember you created a bad ass with guns(pulls out pistol, cocks it). Now may I introduce myself?"**

**RichardRow: "Okay man, chill (slowly backs up with Flash)."**

**Flash: "Wait, why am I backing up? I have superpowers; I can take him out or disarm in a second." (RichardRow smacks Flash)**

**RichardRow: 'Maybe he won't you shoot you but maybe me and you're post to be super-fast then why did you get hit by a man who has no superpowers." (gun fired)**

**Executioner: "GIRLS, GIRLS are you done now, anyway Hello my name is Executioner but my real name is Vincent Nero. Why I became hero is the world is f-up and all that crap blah, blah, blah. I'll more detailed in the story, you're probably wondering what I look like, let's say I looks like a combination of the actors Oliver Hudson and Adrien Brody (without the giant nose). And.. oh yeah personality wise I'm like that kid from "Catcher in the Rye" you know Holden. I come from the city of Prime as in something in its greatest state sorry not talking about Optimus here. Prime is quite the opposite, it's a combination of Boston and Detroit, the city was founded in its prime state and it was so great because of its harbor. Speaking of the harbor that's how got this equipment I have on which it's suit that looks like a combination of the blue beetle and the Redhood, it was some sort of military prototype suit. Scratch that I was able to modified a little to make it better, they helmet is able to scan anything and tells me everything about what I'm looking. Plus I gave it a paintjob I gave it a light blue color, why blue I'm not big in the whole black gothic thing or capes that made of fact that's right I'm too... what you mean I can say his name... Oh I can say it yet, nice.. well damn it. (*cough) BMAN (*Cough). Other things that are a part of my suit are for sure weapons, but I want to talk about the computer like system in my suit. I have buttons on my gloves I just need to press a certain combination and a certain thing will happen like EMPs, weapon-jamming, taser fist all that cool stuff that costs energy. Now to the fun part weapons a modified two-barrel shotgun on my right forearm and a modified chainsaw on my left where I can unlatched chain to warp a round enemies you can picture the rest. Personally I call it the Ash Williams combo, I'm holding a silenced black Glock-18 with extended mag and I also have an explosive Bowie knife. Yeah you heard me, I just need to press a button and shards of steel go flying, hit the button again they come back into place cause their all connect by fishing lines I know sounds a little stupid but there pretty tough that's what I call a knife. Now to something basic I have padding on the knuckle part of my glove that makes my punches a whole lot harder. Lastly I put all my weapons together in to a gauntlet that is able to put a hole in a concrete wall just touching it. It combines EVERYTHING I LIKE, Punching, Cutting and Shooting all into one. I don't know what to call it, either the What. The. F #ker. or For. The. Winner. you decide. Back to the harbor, after a few scandals were revealed it turned into pure CCCCCCCRRRRAAAAAAAPPPPPPPP. Unfortunately I'm related to a guy who was a part of the scandal, my great-grandfather Antonio Nero. To put even more insult to injury it's my middle name. yeah go ahead and say the full its BA but still The person who turned a city in to a a even worse version of Detroit is my middle name. Speaking of my family, MY FATHER JAMES! MY BROTHER JON! Are a part of f cking Mob, my father is a Tony Soprano like guy who is retired, and just to make it better guess who is following his footsteps, you guessed it. Every gang in the world somehow has a connection in this city, the mayor is an idiot who looks like Clinton, there is a big police department but almost everyone is corrupted. Sure there are few good one and best cop on the force John Marshall is the brother of a powerful gang lord named White Zombie. You know what I want to tell about my g*ddamn archenemy DE... you know what, never mind you're going to have too wait for the surprises. Now let's start this story that's sounds like something from Doctor Who. That's right I'm a Whovian so what's of it. Oh yeah expect more of theses breaking the 4th wall talks while reading and this story it's all from my perspective. YEAH..ME"**

**Flash: "Wait, Flashpoint is my thing; it should be from my prospective."**

**RichardRow: "Sorry, but my crossover, my character" (Gun fired)**

**Executioner: Shut... The... Fuck... up. and enjoy.**

You know when you have that dream you don't want to wake up from. Well, I wake and sitting in a desk, with a shirt and tie which trust me not at all a part of my casual attire. For crying out loud I look like Bigby Wolf. To make it better I feel like I've been hit by a freight train and confused as SHIT. So, yeah i don't know where the fuck I am. Then a random guy comes to me and says "Looks you back from the dead, Officer Nero look here we got a.."(When I hear officer I replied in a instant without letting the finish his sentence) I said; Hold on wait a, wait, a minute you're telling me I'm cop." The man then said "Huh? Yeah, look in your wallet." I checked and there it was a badge for some place called Central City. Now I'm more confused about WHERE THE FUCK I AM!

The man went on about a murder of a superhero named Elastic Chico. I turn my head and said "Who?!" he replied "You know he has the ability to elongate his body." Wonderful now there's a new place, new hero and I'm somehow a police officer what else has happened. Then I ask him "Do you know where Mr. Magnificent is?" He said "Who?" and he looked confused as me. Then I asked about other heroes like T.M., The Legionnaire, Jury, the American, The Patriot, Project W. and he begins looking more confuse after each name. Then I asked him" HAVE YOU HEARD OF THE EXECUTIONER?" He said "What have you and Officer Allen been drinking?" I'm sitting there just stunned I'm somewhere where I exist but no Executioner, what the hell is going on? I needed some air, now from confused to my mind going out of this world.

While outside wondering what was going on, I looked across the street, there was a electronics store will a bunch TVs at the window and the news was on. It said "Armageddon is upon us, while war wages between the Altantians and Amazons". While they're talking about this they showed clips of just some strange things, like warships coming out of the water, a minotaur like creature(yes I said minotaur I'm surprised as you) destroying a city. While I was watching the news I heard a guy yeah right behind me. I walked right over, then this older women helped him up. Then the man said in a confused voice "MOM?!" He sounded confused as me. The two continued talking I don't know why but I just listened to them. They were talking about that he promised her dinner because it was her birthday, but the man looked like he knew that it was her birthday but was stunned by seeing her. Then she thinks he's confused because of the war that's going on. While I was thinking to myself, I hear the man said "I'm the Flash" I look at him and I didn't realized until he said it, he's Barry Allen(how I know he's Flash, I read some comics here and there plus how many men do you meet that;s name is Barry Allen and have blonde hair). We're in the same position, he doesn't have his powers and I don't have my gear. But the real question why are we here?

I decided to talk to Barry and said "I believe you" he gave an odd look i just said "Yeah you heard me." Barry asked "Who are you and how do you know about Flash"'. I relied "My name is Vincent Nero, I'm... or was the Executioner just like you were Flash." Barry just said "Who?" (I'm going to get that a lot while I'm in God knows where, hell even if this is the same God) I just told him "Let's just say I'm in the same position as you and we need to figure something out and I don't have any ideas so the ball is in your court." Barry in a second came up with one and now we're going to Gotham. But first I needed some "equipment", I raid the SWAT locker, took some armor and made myself a downgraded version of my shotgun forearm (now I just a chainsaw for the other). I walked to my desk grabbed the revolver that was on it before I left the building everybody shared at me. Then a woman said "You look like you're ready for war." I just said "kind of, it's more for protection and consider this my early retirement." then I left the building. Barry was waiting outside in the car, he sees me he asked "Is that what you always look like?" I replied "very much less, now let's go to Gotham."

Before we went to Gotham, Barry wanted to make a stop first at CENTRAL CITY NEWS. when we got there I asked "Why are we stopping here? Are there others as confused as us." He looks at me and said "My wife works here." Then I started getting out of the car, Barry gives me a look and said"Huh? Are you going in wearing that?" I just replied "Calm your tits I'm not going in wearing this but would you open up the trunk so I put this always."

During ride up the elevator I decided to ask about his life to know about him about a man I've read about but would never thought that I would be talking to. If was a hardcore reader i would I know everything the guy but it's better to talk face to face. As Executioner I would be researching or stalking this man to know him from the inside out, plus this much different than anything that I've been a part of  
I asked him " What's your wife's name?"  
he said Iris West Allen or that's what I think it is?  
I reply "Why do you say that?"  
Barry said "Because where ever we are, some people's names are changed like a villain of my Captain Cold is now known as Citizen Cold and he's now a hero. But now I don't know what's going on my mother is alive, I have no powers and my wife could be married to anyone." (Barry stop for a moment he stared are me for a second then he spoke again.)"Speaking of who, who are you?"  
I said "What do you mean?"  
Barry said: 'I mean how you know who I am"  
I replied "I'm a fan and a guy in the same goddamn situation as you. Hell, I'm still not sure how I got here."  
Barry said "I'm not sure either, I woke up in my desk but when I saw Captain Cold being honored as a hero I knew something was wrong." I found funny, it was the same way i got into this place.

The elevator ride that was long as fuck was over, now we see if his wife remembers him. Barry pointed her out with a big smile on his face, she turned her and said "Oh My God, your here I thought they were going to make work all night." she started walking this way. I'll be honest, I'm not the romantic guy but I'm glad that's there is love in this world or in any world. I stopped thinking that when she was hugging me, Barry and I look at one another with a confused look on each other. Then I remembered seeing a ring on my desk, Oh My God, I'm fucking Married to Barry Allen's wife (My eyes widen). She kisses me on the cheek and she said "Katie just called and said that Nicole is sound asleep.". (my jaws drops) I have a kid and she then tells me "Vinnie I have wonderful news I'm PREGNANT" is echoes through my head (PREGNANT, PREGNANT, PREGNANT, Also my heart skips a beat or two). Barry looks like he's about to snap, no he snaps and security comes to calm him the fuck down. He mutters "I going to kill you, I'm going to kill you! My WIFE! MY LIFE!" I grabbed Barry, rushed out of there and went back to the elevator. Barry wanted to hit me, I pinned him to the wall and said "You think I want this, we need to get to Gotham ASAP to get this cleaned up. Okay? Then you can be with your wife." Barry was calmed down and said "Okay."

We got to Gotham, Barry was much more calmed down and while driving through it reminded me of home. Like there was a mugging down only, ally another, a few murder scenes here and there (just like home). Just like home since I had a gun I want to commit a drive-by, taking out as many pieces of scum there is with these six bullets, but I can't. Me and Barry needed find out what's going on and try to fix it. I asked Barry "So does Gotham always look like this?" Barry replied "I'm not down here a lot so that's the question you would have to ask bats." Which is the reason why... you know I don't even need to tell you all ready guessed it from the get go? When we arrived at Wayne manor it looks like it was it by a hurricane. The windows were all busted, it looks like it's been abandoned for ages and hell it looks like it's going to collapse at any moment Barry said "Leave the suit" I said " Fine but I'm taking the gun". When came inside the inside looks worse than the outside. Barry told me look for a button that is disguised as an ordinary object. We started to look around the place; Barry said to himself "If I was the James Bond of superheroes wear would my secret lair entrance be?" I turn to him and said "This is ridiculousness." l leaned back against a grandfather clock and there's our entrance (I love that cliché). We walk down the dark tunnel and find the cave which was total at the same time functional. I just said "Holy Shit!' it was impressive and out of nowhere Barry yells. I looked behind me and there he was, the Dark Knight himself. FUCK!


	2. Chapter 2: The bat

**Welcome to the second chapter of the epic crossover of Flash and Executioner in "The Execution Paradox". As of what of the last chapter our heroes find themselves in an odd world were one is an Alien and the other a Confused Native to a land he thought he knew. Strangest things have happened to them as one's living the life that the other had. Yet he finds his beloved lover is back from the dead with no explanation. Now our duo found themselves in the house of who they think is an ally but now we don't know anything except that who they been looking for is… "Not this again" (Executioner comes in)**

**Executioner: "Yes this again."**

**RichardRow: "No you get back there."**

**Executioner: "What do, you mean there. This is being read by people therefore they could be imagining anything. They can think we're on a stage, in a F#CKING castle, we could be anywhere."(Flash enters)**

**Flash: "He does a point, by the way so we can swear in the story but not in the intro"**

**Executioner: "Yeah what's the F#ck is with that?"**

**RichardRow: "Because I like to keep a clean intro but with you guys swearing I have to censor it."**

**Executioner: "The F ck. Oh I'm sorry the Freak!"**

**Flash: "That doesn't make sense when you're writing/ typing up a rated M story."**

**RichardRow: "Just go along with it, okay. Now you Vinnie go down there and fight Batman. Flash remember you just got attacked by Tho… I mean Batman. Now Allons-Y!"**

**Flash: "UHHHHHH?"**

**Executioner: "You know he's doesn't watch Doctor Who right?"**

**RichardRow: "I don't know that, I don't spend my days researching what he likes or dislikes. Yes I could research him by reading every comic but I'm not. I know I'm the author and I should know all that stuff but no I just focusing on the Flashpoint area. And heck I like throwing in references. One more thing maybe I just wanted to say something in a different language."**

**Executioner: "Okay calm yourself, jeez you can stop."**

**Flash: "Funny, coming from the guy who gave his life story."**

**RichardRow: "Enough, LET'S GO, that's what Allons-Y means."**

Okay, where we were, let's see Woke up in an another world check, team up with Flash check, find out I'm married to Flash's wife check, find out she Pregnant(it's still repeating in my head) check, go to Gotham, go to Wayne manor, open secret clock door cliché, check check check. Here we go fight batman (while I've been going through this check list I'm in head lock and Barry is on the floor with two broken fingers). His grip feels like a boa constricting me (seriously why do people always compare it to a snake, what compare to a nutcracker, okay never mind). I decided I had enough I grabbed him by the waist and threw over my shoulder. I was able to get a second of air just before he pounces me. He's on top of me whaling on me, the punches felt like bricks being poured on me. I was able to block a few and after the last one I was able to pull out my revolver and … he just took out of hands. I said "Seriously." well anyways I gave him a hard left hook and he was on the ground on his back. I took the opportunity to return the favor; I got on top of him and gave him everything I... (Okay let's pause for a moment, it's the only way I can describe a fight being taken place on the ground. I know what you were thinking, sick fuck, I should give you the bird. Wait a minute Shit, you can't see it okay then imagine a middle finger and there you go I mentally gave you a bird. Only From Vinnie Nero Everybody)

I yelled while beating the bat "Barry come over here and cuff him. BARRY!? BARRY!?" then I looked over and saw he was still on the floor holding his broken hand. Then I said "Goddamn-it Barry." that was a bad idea to call Barry while beating up the bat. He throws me off him and into the steps, luckily I was able to grab gun. Wait GUN!? WHEN DOES BATMAN CARRY A GUN?!(It wills all makes sense later one). I shot batman in the chest, it brought him down but I know he has to wearing some kind of body armor crap. I rushed upstairs and got to the car to put the much downgraded executioner suit. He bursts out of the window and said "You don't get it, this isn't a manor kid, it's an operating table and I'm the Surgeon."(Cheesy, Badass so I need to come back with something similar) I replied with "Oh yeah, I'm your goddamn Executioner." I pointed my make-shift forearm shotgun and *click* *click* *click*. (FUCK!)

To be honest with you that shotgun was my last chance, he has 9MM on his side, smoke bombs(hell they can just be regular bombs, I hope they're smoke) and of course the iconic batarangs that can slice through this riot gear,. I maybe making this sound hopeless but its not, during the fighting I was kind of studying at the same time. I noticed some opening every time he threw a punch, he seems to be more focused on bruising instead of being careful. Why I didn't counter act on the punches because its batman you try to fight back it hurts. I don't know why Barry was crying about! I know its two broken fingers but compare to fighting BATMAN, quit winding! Sorry about that, now we ran at each other, but he overpowered me and tackled me into the side of the car. I elbowed him in the back of his head a couple times and I tightened my grip around his head then lifted him and slammed him on the roof of the car. Looked like it didn't do anything, he recovered quickly and tried to kick me. I was able to grab his leg, threw him off the car, before he was able to fully stand up, I rushed at him, jumped into the air and delivered a Vincent Fucking Nero guaranteed Superman-Punch(If you don't know what that is look it up fucking immediately! not immediately, FUCKING immediately).

The fight started to act more like a boxing match with hooks, crosses and uppercuts everywhere. We were walking bloody corpses, my outfit looks like it's been through wood clipper as for his looks like he's been in a lion's den. I yelled to him "Give up?" He responses with " Barely even started."(HE LIES as his heavy breathing speaks the truth!) I reply with "Neither have I" (Okay that's a lie I need a breather.). Every time he threw a right punch, I dodge it and target his side. I kept on doing this until he showed that he was in pain. After while he finally did, he's holding his side, now it's time to finish this. I know he was the reason why where here in Gotham but turns out the caped crusader is a villain in this world, its sad but this world doesn't need another villain. As I was going to deliver the final blow, turn's out he was faking it and he caught my punch then put in arm-lock. As I was trying to get out of it I notice the shotgun was jammed because there a screw loose(Out of everything it's one, just one screw that could of ended this awhile ago). I was able to over-power him but he still had the hold on, I fixed the gun but I couldn't shoot him, I needed to get out. I lifted him up and planted him to the ground, we were both laying there, trying desperately to get up. Feel like hell but I don't know how we're both breathing or wait a minute...WHAT THE HELL he's getting up, as I'm still lying here... okay enough with this I need to act fast before he puts the 9MM. As I'm getting up I feel it fight or flight mode; Adrenaline; its such an odd finding, excitement, anxiety, fear, all at once. I rushed at him, I punched him the face then I ripped the belt off. I was going to back elbowed him but at the same time he hits me in the back of my head, I caught my balance, aimed the shot gun and fired it into his chest.

Don't worry you batman he's still breathing, he's has to be wear some body armor under his suit. I picked up the 9MM, walked over to the damaged knight I stood over him hold the pistol in my left hand and the shotgun in my right, shoot aim AND... oh yeah Barry came out and yelled"STOP!". I said "Barry, it's not the time I'm going to take care of our problem."

Barry yelled "Wait I ne.."(I interrupted him)

"Barry?! You know how long it took me to take him down?"(depending how fast you read)

Barry replied "I know but" ? (I interrupted him again)

"Barry, I'M IN PAIN, I know you broke two fingers I'm sorry for you but I took a beating from batman."

Barry said "I..." (I interrup... no I yelled at with with furious anger)

" I TOOK A BEATING FROM BATMAN! Barry as you were crying like a bitch, I was getting and giving an ass-whooping. Like I said I'm in pain, every part of my body even my unmentionables feel mutilated, hell I thick my dick is bleeding. I guess we will find out after I kill this motherfucker."

Barry yelled "That's the thing it's not Bruce, its his father Thomas."

I looked at Barry with a confused look.. for a second and stared back at the crippled bat but he wasn't here. I turned around and there he was, I said "go fuck yourself" because I knew what was going to happen next a kick to the head. Before passing out I heard Thomas say "Sorry to knock out you friend he was getting too aggressive." Then Barry said "Its fine, to be honest with you, I just met the guy and he's crazy." Before I passed out I muttered "I want a rematch."


	3. Chapter 3 Heart to Heart

**We're back! The Execution Paradox is back with chapter 3 out of 5. Okay we are now at the aftermath of the Batman v. Executioner fight. We have found out that this Batman isn't our Batman; this isn't Bruce Wayne. It turns out it is Thomas Wayne; Bruce's Father, So the where about of Bruce is unknown. This could also mean other hero's identities are different too or they don't even exist just like the Flash. This is just odd; wait this is odd OH MY GOD, VINCENT ISN'T HERE! Yes! Yes! Yes! He can't interrupt me. (Batman comes in) Crap!**

**Batman: "You're correct about him not interrupting you but he's not going to be for long."**

**RichardRow: "Darn it Tommy!" (Batman grabs RichardRow's hand) AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Batman: "Batman don't call me that or I'll be performing both the surgery and the autopsy on you."**

**RichardRow: Okay! Okay! Just please let go of me I need that to type. (Batman let's go) Thank You, Thank You! What are you doing here? (Flash enters)**

**Flash: "Uh, I don't know let's see just wondering when do I get my freaking powers? Crap now I have Vinny's tongue of wonderful language."**

**RichardRow: "Even when he's knocked-out he's still with us somehow/some way. Also don't we'll get to that, first thing first we need to wai…(Executioner groans) CRAP I was hoping he'll be out for another two hours."**

**Batman: "I could hit him again so his rest will be longer."**

**RichardRow: "As much I would love that the story must go on."**

Damn my head hurts, not just that my whole body does, I think I can feel my lungs touch my rips I'm not supposed to fell that. I think Bats did more of a number on me than I expected. I when I was out I could hear my belonged creator talking with Barry and Bats. I opened my eyes and I say them talking I tried getting up, it was awful, I felt every bone in my spine move when I was getting up. I saw Flash turn his head away from bat during their conversation, he rushed to me and said "Vinny? How are you feeling?" I told him "You can figure it out. I fought batman you already seen what he does to thugs. But how I feel like, it's a combination of being ran over by a herd of buffalo and falling off a thirty story building. So how long have I been out?" Batman walks over his costume is still mangled by our fight. I can see the dried blood on his mouth, his cape has cuts and holes allover it but the part of his costume that took most of the damage was his chest. It still has parts of the shotgun slug in it. He stood next to me on the table and said "You've been out for 3 hours and you need plenty of rest for your bruises." I replied "Funny coming from the guy who took a shotgun blast a point blank range. And hell you didn't even think of changing for costume while I was napping. Hah hah FUCK laughing hurts." He laid me back down on the table and said "Go back to resting."

Then Barry said "During those 3 hours I was trying convincing him that we were the good guys well more of me than you because how long have I known you?"

I just said "Point taken."

Barry said " You don't how hard it is to convincing that guy, I told him about Bruce that he was batman. He just stood there like nothing phased him but at the same time I think he was thinking what has my son become. God my fingers hurt(when he said that I just flipped him off he doesn't know the fuck I'm going though) hey I'm sorry at least your were able to get some rest."

I sighed "I guess"

Barry replied "Yeah, I wish I had my powers b...(Barry paused for a moment, he sees something on the ground and picks it up) What the hell? It my ring my costume (he opens it) NO!(Batman walk to Barry)

Batman "What is it and what is that you're holding?"

Barry: "It's not my suit but it's Thawne's.

Batman: "Who the hell is Thawne?"

Barry: "Eobard Thawne, he goes by another name Professor Zoom. He is the reverse Flash, he has all the same powers as me, he from the 25 century.

Batman: "He's from the future how?"

Barry: "The Speedforce, it what enable us to use super speed to travel through time. I'm suggesting that he changed something the in past, which changed everything. Like you're Batman, your son is dead, I have no powers my mother is alive and All of Atlantis and Amazons are in World War III. Only if I had my GODDAMN POWERS!"

Batman: "How did you get them anyways?"

Barry: "I was working one night at the police station, I was putting some chemicals away then all of a sudden lighting struck the chemicals, I was holding and they were all over me I was covered by them. Some odd reason there no burns for them, I thought fine but I was wrong. When I got the building I called a taxi, the taxi didn't stop so I ran after it waving my hand like an idiot and before I knew I ran passed the taxi. For a moment I thought it must have been stopping to pick me. The few days after that it just kept getting stranger, example waitress slipped, I was able to catch her and all the drinks on the tray. Then the very next day I save my wife from a bullet a point blank range, that's my origin for you."

Batman: "Do you remember chemicals that were used?"

Barry: "Huh...yeah, why?"

Batman: "Because I have every type of element in this cave, after doing a little chemistry we get back to your old self."

Barry: "You're missing something, lighting."

Batman: "We're in Gotham, Gotham always has bad weather physically and metaphorically."

(Light strikes)

I whispered: "cliche's" (then batman walked over to me and pressed down on my chest)

Batman: "Rest now!"

I replied: "I will if you take your paw off my chest. (he takes off) Okay I'll rest now doc."

Batman: "Don't call me that, now Barry we got work to do."

I fell asleep and it felt so good but it was odd I started dreaming of Barry's wife and my kids, NO! They're not mine; This isn't supposed to happen, CONNOR! NICOLE! WHERE YOU? What's this, a meteorite lands in a city, Wait a minute now Aquaman in my dream and he's making out with, OH GOD! He's isn't just making out with Wonder Woman. WHAT?! Oh no she's holding his wife's head and wearing her crown. Wait this is not a dream they're memories, memories I've never had. I woke up my heart was pounding, my head hurts and something smells like bacon I wonder what it OH GOD IT'S BARRY BURNT TO A BLOODY CRISP!

I yelled: "Jesus! I just woke up and there's a burnt dead guy next to me, fantastic." then out of the darkness Bats comes out hold a needle and a first aid kit and says: "He's not dead but is in need some help." I asked him : "What happened?" as he's putting that needle in Barry arm he says: "An experiment gone wrong, instead of being the fastest in the world as he say he is, he got struck by lightning." I replied with "Wonderful, now 'please' hand some bandages to wrap up crispy here." He stares at me and said "Go back to rest; the beating I gave you usually takes men weeks to just stand on their two feet."

Vinny: "Well my mother told I was a quick healer (I get off the table, worst decision I've ever made) OH GOD MY LEGS! (I collapsed onto the floor, feeling every inch of my body in pain) AH!, hurry give an adrenaline shot!" (Batman rushes over and stabs me with the syringe)

Batman: "I told you to rest!"

Vincent: "Yeah, yeah, now just hand the some bandages to wrap up Kentucky-fried here." (Batman sighs)

1 hour later

We just got done wrapping up Barry and hooking him up to some medical equipment. Okay serious no matter whoever is Batman they always have anything that's needed. We both sat down I asked him "You have anything to drink?"

He replies: "You name it vodka, Jack, wine what do you want?"

I said: "I'll take some good'ole Jack Daniels would be nice. I haven't had it for a while."

Then he said: "I haven't had it either, haven't had it for a couple hours. I was interrupted by two jackasses." As he left the room I thought to myself just thinking "What happened to him?" I know he's not Bruce but what happened to the bat. I decided to walk around a little to have a look at this version of the bat-cave. It's feels like walking through an armory at the same time walking through a bar that haven't been cleaned for a while with empty beer bottles around. Then I found a desk in a gun in a glass case and... Oh dear lord a picture of young Bruce and his parents. Then I hear voice from behind me "The better days." It was Thomas with the cowl off. He then says: "I wish things were different, I wish it was us that died that night. Me and Martha instead of Bruce, but I can't change the past, I can only mourn and bring fear to this city."

I said: "At least you're changing it for others safety. To be honest with you that's why I became who I am, having enough of what do, when they snap I snap back. Cleansing my city from its own disease, by killing it with the same effects it's been giving... Death. Maybe what I do is not the greatest but it's making a difference."

Thomas: "Yeah I guess at least I'm making a difference. Now let's talking about that dream you were having."

I said: "Wait I talk in my sleep?"

Thomas: "No, you yell, so what was it?"

Me: "I have no Idea where to start? I was having dreams/memories I'd never had before. I yelled for my friends for some help. I'm so fucking confused, because those memories I just had, they were of me and Barry's wife with our kids."

Thomas surprised said: "Wait your having an affair with that man's wife?"

Me: "No, I'm apparently married to his wife in this world or where the hell I am?"

Thomas looked at me in a funny way: "Okay I need a cat-scan of your brain to see how much brain damage I caused."

I said: "What?"

Thomas: "You were saying that you're from another world."

Me: "I am honest to God."

Thomas: "Bullshit!"

Me: "I am and I can prove it, I can tell all the secrets of the world that Barry lives in, I can tell the life your son Bruce is living."

Thomas: "Wait, my son is alive?"

Me: "Yes... kind-of, he is..." (Thomas grabs me by the throat and throws me to the ground like a dog with a rag-doll in its mouth)

Thomas yells: "WHERE IS HE!? WHERE IS MY SON!? DON'T YOU JOKE AROUND WITH ME! I'VE HAD ENOUGH WITH JOKES AFTER HIS DEATH!"

(I try to reply but his hands are like a boa wrapping around my neck. I can't anything I need him to let go, I grab to empty whiskey bottle and slam it on top of him head.) He lets go, I cough a bit and said: "HE'S NOT HERE!" I looked at him he was on his hands and knees he said gently: "Where is he?"

I told him: "He's alive in another world, but you and your wife are dead." (There was minute of silence before Thomas said anything, he was getting himself back together.)

Thomas: "I wish it was like that here, after he was shot I became a drunk violent vigilante and his mother became a monster... a sociopath known as the Joker. (to be honest with you my head just exploded) After the gun was fired and hit our boy I just released my rage upon him, I keep beating him and beating him until he was close as possible to death. I turn around and I saw Martha holding Bruce's dead body on her lap, her crying turned into laughter she looked up me with a smile cover by our son's blood."

It's crazy how many things changed in world compared to Barry's and to some of the people living here it is their own hell.

Thomas asked me: "I now know more about Barry's world, what about your world."

"It's similar to Barry's but we don't have a Gotham, Metropolis, Star City or Central City, he have our own cities with their heroes. 4 big ones are Prime, Marston, Abigail and Muhhekunneuw. Marston is our Metropolis it is nice and has the least amount of crime of the four. It is Mr. Magnificent's city, Mr. Magnificent is a genius and a powerhouse he can fly , has super strength, able to shoot a fire like energy from his hand and his skin is able to turn into a blue, cold, chrome metal from a fucking glowing rock comprised of new element called Pandoraium by the way it's from outer space. Another guy living in Martson the Legionnaire, he's an archaeologist who found some magical sword and he's able to turn into the greatest warrior that ever lived, a Roman Soldier of some major roids.

Another city is Abigail, It's a decent city but it has more crime in it than Marston. Then we have Muhhekunneuw which you can see by the name is Native-American, named after the native name for **Mohicans** or Mochians which translate to People of Great River" because that's how the city was found. It's just like Abigail I have a friend that comes from the city his name is Conner Tekakwitha(Mohawk) actually his real name Waneek which is a girl's name in Mohawk, parents wanted a girl and it means "keeper of the peace". He is a good friend of mine and he is also my partner in crime his name is Jury. He uses Tomahawks and" (Thomas interrupts)

"Wait if you're Executioner, and he's Jury, so I'm guessing there is also a Judge correct?"

"Kind-of there is an EXO-suit I've been creating called Judge, its power armor, can take a lot of damage, has dual sub-machine guns attached to it weigh a half ton and it's about 7 1/2 ft. tall. But I have another friend trying it out, her name is Nicole and she wants it small and he requested a sledgehammer like weapon for her. You know it can be fitting for some called Judge.

I'll be honest if you in that weird dream or whatever the hell is was I was yelling for them. That I was a very weird dream, yet I'm surprised That I didn't see deat"(Interrupted by a burnt Barry Allen)

Barry: "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

I said: "Burnt Crispy is awake!"


	4. Chapter 4 Setting Up

**The second last chapter of the Executioner Paradox is here. With the drunken Thomas Wayne as Batman, Burnt Allen as Flash? And the super-duper, awesome, killer, handsome? WAIT A MINUTE, DARN IT VINNY? I curse you ever since the day you were created. (Vincent comes through a door, holding a bagel and a cappuccino) Vincent: "You called?"**

**RichardRow: "Where in the world did you get a bagel and a cappuccino?"**

**Vincent Nero: "Oh, from the back."**

**RichardRow: "Wait this place has a back to it?"**

**Vincent Nero: "Yeah, what you didn't know?"**

**RichardRow: "I didn't know it had a back I thought it just was stage. They didn't tell me when I rented out the place."**

**Vincent Nero: "One moment (Vincent takes sip from the cappuccino) AH, that's some good Pacino, now where were we?... Oh yeah, WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY RENTING THE PLACE OUT. We are no real people just thoughts going through your mind. You didn't even spend a spent of this place for crying out loud."**

**RichardRow: "And I still surprised that this doesn't faze you?"**

**Vincent Nero: "Doesn't bother me that much, I just hate the surprises you throw at me, so this must be how it feels to be Deadpool. You know living in a frictional world and the ability to break the 4****th****wall.**

**DEADPOOL: YOU CALLED?**

**Vincent Nero: "OH, FUCK ME!"**

**RichardRow: "HOW?"**

**Vincent Nero: "Its Fucking Deadpool think about, he can be everywhere and nowhere in any type of culture, media, entertainment etc…"**

**RichardRow: "I'm going you punish you later.**

**DEADPOOL: "DON'T BE MAD BE GLAD YOU HAVE THE MOST POPULAR MARVEL HERO WITH YOU."**

**Rich TurdRow: No the best through…. Wait what did you do?"**

**Vincent Nero: "What?"**

**Rich Turd Toe: "That my name, look!"**

**Vincent De Niro: "HAH, hey he's doing it to me too."**

**Richy Turd Toe: "It's what he does it's in his fictional natural"**

**DEADPOOL: "MINE!" (THE AWESOME MAGIFICENT DEADPOOL TAKES DI NIRO'S PANICO WHILE SWINGING ON A CORD)**

**Dickless Di Niro: "Hey he took my Panico"**

**DEADPOOL: "YES IT IS TRUE EVERYBODY THIS MAN IS DICKKLESS (TAKES A SIP OF THE PANUCO) THAT'S GOOD IT'S BLOODY GOOD"**

**Dickless Di Nerple: "Hurry stop him who knows what he's going to do next when turned my name to dickless he'd actually made me you know."**

**Richy Rich the Turd Nope: "I got it, BIGBY HELP!" (Then Bigby kick down the door and grabbed Deaadpool by the legs and slammed him to the ground)**

**Bigby:" Funny times over punk!"**

**DEADPOOL: "HEY YOU'RE NO FUN I OUUTA KILL YOU ****(Deadpool pulls out a gun, then Bigby breaks his arm)**

**AAAHHHH! OON'T WORRY I HAVE A REGERNATION FACTOR."**

**Bigby: "Well, have it ever been used inside of a belly of a wolf?" (Then Bigby eye's turned yellow, and then he drags Deadpool out to the back)**

**DEADPOOL: NO I TASTE FUNNY, HASHTAG BIBGY V. HESINBERG IN MARCH, HASHTAG EXECUTIONER AND BATMAN HELL SHALL RISE CROSSOVER!" ****(Door slams)**

**Vincent Nero: "What in the hell was he talking about?"**

**RichardRow: Hhhhhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh? BIGBY HELP! (Bigby comes back in his wolf form with red cloth in his jaws)**

**Vincent Nero: "Nice wolfy, nice wolfy."**

**RichardRow: "I did say I was going to punish you, now let's start this thing."**

Barry has just awoken and he looks like burnt shit. God you don't how many puns I want to make but I can't after all the shit he's been through lately. Let's list them off number 1 waking wake up in a world that is his but at the same time not. Number 2 is world war 3 with his best friends leading both sides and both want humanity destroyed. Number 3 a stranger he just met knows who he is/was and his married to wife plus has/having children (that though just runs chills down my spine, I'm not saying I hate them I'm just not ready). 4 is mother is alive with no random reason, actually that's a plus but still it's fucked to the up. 5 is hand being broken old drunk with a 5 o'clock shadow batman (and whining like a bitch). 6. Being electrocuted and 7 is having no superpowers at all. Those are my reasons for not making fun of burnt crispy, now let's check on him.

Thomas walked over to Barry and gave him some anti-pain pills. After Barry swallowed them he asked "How long was I out?" Thomas told him "Just for a couple hours, we weren't sure how long you were going to be out for." Flash replied with "I can tell I'm just glad to be awake on this table looking like a mummy compared to being six feet under. Man I just had some of the weirdest dream ever." What asked him "What was it about?" What I heard next I could believe it.

Barry explained: "I dreamt up some weird crap, but I also saw some truths, I saw the reason why they're at war." Then I said: "Who was in it?" he answered "Aquaman and Wonder Woman they were having an affair while the Amazonians and Altantians were coming up with a peace treaty, but that don't as planned when Mera the queen discovered this and tried to have Wonder Woman killed but that didn't go so well. Also I saw" (I interrupted him) "Wait, wait, wait, I'm sorry, but did you see a meteorite crashing into a city?" He answered: "Yeah, how did you...NO!" I said: "Yes…" He asked: "How did you? Did we? How?" I said: "I don't know, we did have the same whatever the hell those were um… visions of the past I guess." Barry got up threw Thomas's arm off him, got off the table and limped to the cave's entrance. Thomas grabbed him by the arm and said: "Where in the hell are you going?" Barry pushed Thomas away and answered: "I getting my powers back." I yelled: "Are you crazy? You nearly died, you need rest!" Barry looked at me; I felt his eyes piercing through me like needles. Then he said: "I need to fix this soon as possible, there a war going out there that will keep on fighting until Earth is a planet of ash and dust. Now are you coming or not?" I looked at Thomas and said: "So were not stopping him are we?" he looked at and I said "Shit."

We're on the balcony of the mansion strapping sown Barry, god he looks like a mummy about to reanimate by an electric chair. I said to Barry while strapping him down: "So are you sure about this, you already are over cooked." Barry looked at me and said: "I need to my powers back no matter what." Thomas placed his hand on my shoulder and said: "You should probably take a couple steps back away, unless you want to be a part of the fireworks." As he finished what he said Barry tried to look back but he was stuck to the chair and said: "Both of you have no confidence in me do you?." Me and Thomas took a step back and waited and wait, then Thomas took a flask out then waiting became interesting. We stop when the giant flash of lighting came out of nowhere, it was crazy. This bolt of lightning shocked Barry's chair, which caused a shockwave which knot Thomas off the balcony and sent me into the glass door right behind me. After the wave pushed me, I tried to get up but I felt a piecing pain in my hip, it was a shard of glass. Then few seconds later I was somehow on my feet, the shard gone and bandages wrapped around my torso that say "Mummy" on them. I just said: "What the Hell?" I was so confused, one second I'm on the ground with a shard of glass in my hip then I'm on my feet with half my body covered. Then I see a figure in the shadow I think instantly of Thomas, I yell his name but there was no answer. God I swear if it's fucking Deaths WHAT?! Thomas is behind the shadowed figure then who Oh MY Fucking God its Barry. Barry he's got his motherfucking powers back SWEET, it worked I don't how what the fucking chair worked. Wait the chair worked? Crap he's healed and I can't call him burnt crispy anymore.

Barry said after stepping out of the shadow "Man, I missed my smooth soft skin. Oh yeah here you go Bats." (Barry throws the flask that Thomas was drinking; Thomas takes a drink but realizes it's empty) Thomas looks at it and then said: "What the hell, this thing was half empty before the lighting struck?" Barry who cocky grin on his face said: "The thing is I was kind of thirsty so I told a couple slips ad poured the rest of Vince for his wound." I'm confused I should be feeling a… JESUS CHRIST there's the burning, there's the Goddamn burning I hate you Barry; I know it's all for the best and all but still. It feels like I'm being poked at with by the Devil with his pitchfork, oddly-enough it's still better than getting beaten up by Batman. Barry looks at Thomas and said: "We should probably take him down stairs should we?" then Thomas said: "Yeah, I'll take his feet you take his arms." Then the two proceeded to take me down stair and every time they went down a step it hurt like a motherfucker. OH NO! It's not the wound that's hurting it's EVERYTHING, the painkillers are wearing off. I yell at Thomas: "Next time you give someone painkillers give them Aleve liquid gels!" Thomas replies back with: "Quit your bitching, what in the hell are you talking about?" Oh my God they don't exist in the strange world.

In my head my mind just keeps repeating the words "I hate this place! I hate this place! I hate this place! Repeat, repeat, repeat, ripetizione, ripetizione, ripetizione." (That's Italian for repeat). Oh yeah also add an "Oh GOD THE PAIN!" So what's going on now is that I'm on the table resting, Barry and Thomas are talking and the writer takes too damn long to write. (I'm sorry you think I mean it I want to trust me but writer's block is a whore) I believe you, now Barry and Thomas are about to talk about what to do next. As they do that I'm going to think of Nicole, and you don't need to be a part of that. What? She's girlfriend I can anything my creator wants me to do. Listen to Barry and Thomas!

Thomas was still stunned by the chair actually worked, I thought we would have to bury him and I would be stuck here with tall, drunk and bruiting here. Thomas looked at Barry and asked "How, how did you heal so fast and how?"(Barry interrupts him) "Thomas, trust me when I say I had enough talking and wondering how, now I'm going fix my suit and get the hell out of here." Barry grabbed his reversed color suit and starts to spin around, around when will it stop nobody knows (my eyes hurt from watching it seriously why isn't there any Aleve in this world). After the spinning stopped and I found a puke bucket there he was standing in his classic red and gold uniform. Flash ah savior of the wait wrong Flash, sorry about but after he got dressed in his uniform he left. Thomas said after he left "he did say he was fast, I wasn't expecting that fast." Then I said "On paper it's doesn't seem that fast but one you see it in real life it's insane." Thomas said "What the hell are you talking about."

Then it hit, that's right I'm the only one who knows that these guys are comic book characters. I said to him "Remember I come from another world, I read about in the newspaper okay." Then Barry comes back and he's pissed, Barry yells "FUCK! It didn't work!" ME and Thomas both look at each other and wonder then I asked him "What?" Barry yells again and throws some bottles at the wall. Thomas yells at him "Hey! Do you know how much those cost?!" Barry snapped at him "I don't how much you're cheap alcohol cost I only care about getting home and of this hellhole of this reality." I got up and grabbed Barry by the arm and said "Barry?" he turned and yelled "What?" I slapped him and told him "I want to go home too, but you and I both know we need to fix this, now what in this world's God's earth didn't work?"

Barry calmed down "I'm sorry about that but okay here's what happened. I tried to get home using the speed force extra-dimensional energy force which enhances my abilities. It enhances them so much I can run so fast I can travel through time. I tried that but it was like I guess the best way to say it that time rejected me." Thomas asked "You think this has anything to do with your future friend?" Barry asked "I have too but how does he add into this. He can time travel just like me but what he did he do. But an even a better question how did he come apart of this?" He's pointing at me I answer "I have no idea I can only guess and my guess is that you didn't travel through time but maybe just maybe you were fast enough to go through space. While you were for that small amount of time you went through someone and guess who that lucky someone was. By the way a thought just came up if can't go through this uh time barrier maybe we can fine superman. I know he doesn't exist but that doesn't mean Clarke Kent can't exist. You remember seeing a meteor landing in Metropolis right? Also remember it went over Smallville didn't land there but...never mind what I'm trying to say let's find superman, not much of lead but it's better than nothing."

Barry looks at me and said "Okay I have nothing better to do." then I ask Thomas "Are you in?" Thomas put on his cowl and answers "Like Barry here I have nothing else to do actually I did but Barry ruined it. But if before we go I need to do two thing one. I know someone that's working for the government we can help, two. You need a suit not that pussy riot gear." after he said that I want to argue but he does have a valet point. After that fight the riot gear looks like it's been through hell and that's from only one fight with Batman. Another thing is that his took a shotgun blast at point blank range and it looks fine...kind of. So probably be good to listen to him, he threw a uniform which looks oddly a lot like Nightwing's uniform. I ask him "Why do you have an outfit which doesn't look like any of your suit." He answer "just in case I would ever have a sidekick now let's go."

15 minutes later were here thanks to Thomas's batwing where here in Metropolis I never thought I know ever go there since it's you know... A CITY IN A COMIC BOOK! But not complaining... okay I am because of this messed up world it looks like shit but at least it's not Gotham. It's certainly needs a giant, blue, super strong boy scout who were like red wait oh yeah the new 52 happen so doesn't where his underwear like that anymore. Why would some do that seriously I don't see any stains, I'm not saying Sups does that but now I'm just talking gibberish.

Now we just landed on a rooftop waiting for Thomas's friend from the government, I was wondering who it was. I was making a list in my head of all the dc characters that work or worked for the government. Honestly I'm think of a lot of villains like the suicide squad, which would be weird if we're meeting them, also who would we be meeting if it is the squad. For sure Deadshot and maybe Captain Boomerang the evil Australian sort-of rip off of batman. Another thing comes to mind would be Deadpool that no I mean Deathstroke the superior and less annoying version. Seriously why did marvel had to rip off Deathstroke he's a badass, that's probably why they that to Todd McFarlane's Spawn too with Nightwatch, Marvel kind-of rips off a lot. Another person who would that bitch Amanda Walker. What? We were all thinking it.

Then a train of thought broke, how? Well it's not hard to miss a giant blue streak in the night sky coming right at you! I yelled "What in Fuck is that another comet? Hurry back to the ship!" Barry was going to join me but Thomas grabbed shoulder and said "don't run, it's Victor." then Barry said "Who?" Thomas answers "Stone." Then the blue light disappears yet there is smoke covering the rooftop. Then as sudden as it came it starts to clear up and I starting a metal object. wait it's a limp! I can see the outline of a figure in the smoke this chrome metal figure is giant, then I see a giant-ass gun that looks like it turn Metropolis into Robocop's Detroit. Then I see a red eye? OH GOD A TERMINATOR! Someone get the Governor, oh wait minute never mine it's Cyborg man he got a major upgrade.

The metal giant down us and said "Hello Batman, I didn't know you have sidekicks now. I came as soon as I could, what do you need?" Before Thomas was able to answer Barry said "Hello I'm the Flash, the fastest man alive." then I said "Since we're introducing ourselves, I'm the Executioner and I don't usually look like this." Thomas looked at both of us I felt him peering through me and Barry's souls. Then he said "Okay, Vic I need you to look up any files about a meteor striking down in Metropolis 30 years ago. Can you do that?" Cyborg stood there for a second or two then he said "Sorry I can't do that it's not under my authority." I snap at him why because I hate the government I yell "What do you mean do you know that your employers do this all the damn time. They all snoop around when they're supposed to but they do any way for their good. If you down what were are asking for you, you would be doing this for the good of America. Giving this world a chance during this damn war, giving this world a chance to be a better one. Do you hear me you political puppet do it for 'Mercia. Sorry about that last part I am just not a big fan of government." Cyborg looked at me and said "I can tell also I'll do it" while Cyborg was looking for any data on the event Barry took me "You, you my good friend should never go to D.C. Great sites sure but you shouldn't go anywhere near it." Cyborg finished "I found it, turns out there wasn't meteor but sort of capsule with a specimen inside. The government built a base under the city to hold it. Also I found a way to get there and we would have to go the Batman the sewer." After hearing that I looked at Thomas and I saw he had a smirk smile on his face from hearing 'The Batman way'. A couple thought came up in my after hearing the the news first was 'Yes, we found him, we have a way to get the fuck out of here and fix this hellish place.' and the second thought was 'ewe' the sewers.

I don't why Killer Croc would chose to live here yeah sure it's warm during winter and cold during summer but it's disgusting. Seriously why chose to live here, the only ones that have it good in the sewers are the Turtles. Cyborg found the door that leads into the labs. Cyborg hack the lock and then we met up with some guards. Barry says to him "You think you should have done a thermal scan on before we enter?" Cyborg was about to fire is cannon and Batman got out him batarangs but they didn't fire all the guards were already down. And there's Barry leaning on the wall whistling, and then he said "Come we have a alien to break free." Cyborg said "So that's what he can do, what about you?" I told him "I'm like Bats don't have powers, great mind and a little bit of mouth too." We get to this giant metal door, I couldn't believe it I ask Barry "are seeing what I'm see?" he answers "Yep, a 50 foot door with Superman's symbol on it." Cyborg goes to hack the keypad while he's hacking he ask us "Super who and how you do you know about this?" Batman answers for us "Just do as I do, follow along and besides it's a long story."

The door opens it's an empty room with red lights, when we walked into it the room had a different feeling than I expected and it's not from the emptiness. I thought we were fools when entered the room there nobody in it I was so damn wrong. Barry yells "OVERHERE!" we all come over and there he is Superman I think. He kind of looks like him but god he doesn't look human, he has no muscle or fat just skin and bone. He's rolled up in a ball; he's scared he's yelling "NO! NO!" I can only imagine what they have done to him. This is why I hate the goddamn government. Cyborg kneels down next to Superman and said in a calm voice "Don't worry we are not here to hurt you we're friends." Superman unrolls looks at Cyborg and says "Friends?" Then the alarms go off Cyborg picks up Superman and we bolt out of there. When we got out of the room I felt stronger its odd, wait that room was meant to keep him weak, controlled. That means cyborg is carry the most powerful thing on this planet. Awesome at the same time Great Scott.

We got back into the sewers, Cyborg was leading us to a way out and we found ourselves on a beach. It was quiet for a second, there are now military men surrounding us. Cyborg was firing his cannon Batman threw his batarangs at them and Flash was disarming their guns and giving the fast punches they ever received...then there was me firing a revolver...not as exciting as the others. I really wish I had my gear that would be great. What we were in was something out of an action movie while I was just an extra on set. After a couple minutes have past I felt the ground shaking behind me I look and its Superman slams he fists in the ground, he's getting angrier by the second and he yells "STOP! STOP! STOP!" He flies up into the air and releases his rage on the military men. Red lasers, red freaking laser beams are going everywhere, Barry grabs me and Thomas, runs into the sewers, then he goes back to grab Cyborg. He's has troubles at first he said "You're coming with me big boy." Cyborg says "Put me down." Barry was able to lift; he runs back to the sewers and replies "Not until you're safe." Now were all sitting there watching God's wraith on the men just 20 feet back. A few minutes have pass we walk we see ask scattered on the beach and we all look up in awe. He's floating above the ashed beach with his eye red as the devil's and a wicked like smile on his face. He's been waiting for this day for so long revenge; he calms down his glowing red eyes disappear along with his smile. He sees what he has done. His face is covered by his tears of guilt and he flies into the sky as far as he can away from this beach. I look at everyone and ask them "Now what?" then out of nowhere seizure to me and Barry. But this wasn't any seizure is more like a "trip" before I went on this "trip" I hear Cyborg say "What's happening." Then I hear Thomas "Let me see." Oh God my life is in the hands of a drunk.

This "trip" is basically like that dream I had oh great new random memories. OH Shit these are events that happened in this time line ones that are occasioned with my life Barry would hate this. Okay apparently me and Barry have been best friends since kindergarten, they were at...MY WEDDING! Now oh god first child, where the puke bag, they say it's a miracle, I think they met after that part. Wait where's this, hey that's Thawne he's talking to no DEATHSKULL of course somehow someway he's away involved with my troubles. When I wake up I'm going to kill him. Any moment now...any moment...come on you drunk Thomas...Wait I am dead? OH god I was killed by a drunk at least I died by a drunk batman. The Batman part is cool. Now which afterlife am I in? Or going to? Wait is that a light? Onwards. Turns out it wasn't a light its Cyborg cannon! Oh he's just scanning me.

I have awaken on the batwing and Cyborg says to me "Welcome back to the land of th-(I cover his mouth)" I tell him "You don't know what I have been through, now where's Flash?" he moves out of the way to show he's sitting right across of me and now I feel stupid. He asks me "What did you dream about? I dream about my mother...not that way!" I answer "I know what you meant, but part of my 'dream' you don't want to know about. But I found out something interesting, I saw Thawne with Deathskull." Barry was confuse and then he said "Who, What, When, Where and Why?!" I answered in that order "Who Thawne, What Deathskull my archenemy why he's what because when I fight him or it sometime a machine, sometimes human but always dangerous and a pain in my ass. When I don't know but probably before any of this, where they were talking in I don't know a dark office room. And why they hate us with a passion."

I ask Barry "Where are we going?" before Barry could answer Thomas answers "London, there was a sighting of Superman in the area." Then Cyborg "I called other superheroes to help capture him, he's the most powerful on this planet. I don't blame him for going berserk; I say that because I know how he feels to be a lab rat. But he needs to be taken in where everyone can be safe and for his own wellbeing." Barry walks up to him and said "You're going to in the empty room again are you mad?" Cyborg looks at Barry straight in the eye "NO! I want put him in place where he doesn't have to be scared a place where he can be loved not a empty carcass. Batman I'm going to head back to D.C. I need to get a upgrade that's equivalent to an army to take him down." I thought for a moment if this man has an arsenal to in possession I need to come with him, I don't want to be dead weight. I yell "Hey Stone I need to come with you." He looks at me with a look that read "WHY YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH?" after that pause I said "Trust me I'm more than think I just need a suit a power suit." He said "Fine then hold on tight!" He grabbed me I hung on this sounds a little gay now but when he flew. BEST...RIDE...OF MY LIFE! Take that six-flags!

When we got to D.C. I thought of what Barry said earlier about the nice sites maybe I won't go on rampage here. Then I saw a political ad with Miley Cyrus on it. It said "She was known as Hannah Montana when Bush was president. Thanks Obama." I tell Vic "Man politics are getting crazier aren't they." what said back to me "It's worst when you work here. I do it for the people not for these puppets and puppeteers." ahem to that. When we got to his labs I was fucking impressed. He showed me around the weaponry, equipment and technology, to be honest I was ignoring everything he was saying and adding the parts and components in my head to make the ultimate Executioner suit. I felt like a little kid in a candy store, I told him "You get suit up and do what you got to do I'll make my suit okay." I was taking couple guns from the armory, prototypes, experiments, taking items from the failed experiments pile it was college of dangerously awesome. I told Cyborg "I'm almost done I just need some Victorian blue or just blue paint." Cyborg comes up to me and said "The hell? Why do you need paint?" I tell him "it's a part of my gimmick like Flash is red and gold, Batman is dark and bruiting and you are a cyborg. Also Forgot to tell this earlier there is a way to stop Superman. It's an element know as kryptonite it weaken him, back at the sewer lab in that room they used it to keep him in there so he couldn't break out." Cyborg is silence...THN SNAPS "This piece of information would have been good earlier. I'll look on the files to see where the closest source is. I'll be back as soon as I can."

And done the suit looks perfect with a 3 barrel shotgun gauntlet with each barrel firing a different type of shell on the right forearm. A hidden 1 1/2ft long blade that can also shock and scatter all over the targeted area with shards of electric steel (shock and awe people shock and awe that's what I call a knife) under the right forearm. Then on the left is my classic latchable chain chainsaw now with some burning effects and under the forearm is an automatic laser pistol. The suit is made of the same substances as you know some sort of metal alloy that's stronger that titanium. On my back I have a jetpack that can fly up to Mach I going to find out. Then my gloves are able to taze and have a hidden button that can cause an EMP. And my helmet is bullet proof and has a hard drive in it where I can look up thing on the way to London (NO NOT PORN! Sicko) . Before that I'm going to the nearest paint shop to find some blue paint. Why I'm looking for Victorian blue because it means pure. I know I'm not but it's more like the criminals are the disease I'm the cure kind of thing. Before I go I should leave Cyborg a note "Went to London :)" p.s. Sorry about the hole in the roof :( now it's time to blast ooofffffffffffff! I love this upgrade.


	5. Chapter 5 BFF (BIG FKING FINALE)

**Ladies and Gentlemen we are finally here at the end this is the final chapter of the Execution Paradox. The big finale, we're going out with a bang people it is going to be WORLD WAR III UP IN HERE. Where we last left our trio heroes, Barry got his powers back, Vincent whined light a B to the itch, Barry and Vincent find out the Cyborg works for the United States Government , Superman was locked up in an area 51 like place and oh no!**

**Vincent Nero: "WHAT'S UP BITCHES! Speaking of Bitches I wasn't whining like one. Bitch oh my god I'm turning into Jesse Pinkman."**

**RichardRow: "Why in the… screw it we're doing it live I had enough of this happening. Sit and grab yourself a smoking pipe."**

**Vincent Nero: "Thank you, I can a robe too?"**

**RichardRow: "Some throw him a robe?"**

**Vincent Nero: "Oh silky smooth."**

**RichardRow: "Where was I? (Phone rings) "Give me a moment, yes?"**

**Bigby Wolf (Not seen but is on the other end of the phone): "You want me to get rid of the annoyance?"**

**RichardRow: "No I got an idea, but you rest up after I'm done with this we're going to go back where we left off in Breaking Fables. See you!"**

**Vincent Nero: "I love this robe it is so smooth!"**

**RichardRow: "I remember where I was." (RichardRow presses a button and a lever pops out of the floor.) **

**Vincent Nero: "Why do you have a lever?"**

**RichardRow: "Ah yes, you were flying to London."**

**Vincent Nero: "OHHHH (RichardRow pulls the lever) CRAP!"**

**RIchardRow: "Let the finale begin!"**

**Vincent Nero: "I guess Vincent Nero is BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"**

The readers that pay attention to detail you know that this didn't happen. What actually happened was I was with Cyborg and he took me to DC where we got serious and I mean SERIOUS upgrades. So yeah here are my upgrades a 3 barrel shotgun, electric explosive 1 ½ ft long bowie knife, taser gloves, a burning latchable chainsaw, laser pistol and a motherfucking jetpack. I repeat a MOTHERFUCKING jetpack that's how I going to London, speaking of London lets go there.

Flying it is one the many things that humans can't do natural so we build our own wings to reach the sky. But my are too damn fast, should have look ed into this than just taking off like an idiot. There are two things being repeated in my head, one of them being "THIS SI AWESOME!" and the other being "SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" Seriously how does Iron-Man do oh wait wrong universe then again I won't be surprised with the amount of all things fucked I have seen in the nightmare. Now then how does Cyborg do this?

Then I hear this beeping noise, beep beep beep Lord oh fucking mighty what is oh I'm getting a call from Cyborg. Wait this thing can get calls oh yeah it's I made in DC that explains everything now how to answer it? I made a battle suit without even thinking what all the other feature I put in. Hey I was in a rush okay its World War 3 in here you try to deal with skit. "Whop are you talking to?" aw crap he was listen I hate when someone listen to during these moments. "OH hey Cy, I'm just flying without a manual so what's up?" "I don't know you there a hole in the ceiling and I'm looking the controls for you. You do have gloves with the keypads on it?" "Yeah just tell how to slow this thing the fuck down!" "Okay to hit the bottom button under your middle, ring and pinky fingers that how to started to fly, now hit the one right next to it."

There are two buttons next to it on that is in the center of my palm and then there is one that is under my pointer. My brain is saying no to the center button but my hearts is saying yes. You know what they say follow your heart. So I pressed the very moment I did I hear this form Cyborg "Whatever you do do not hit the button that is in the center of the glove because that's the afterburners." As I though it wouldn't get worse I hear the burners start OH SHIT.

I'm as fast as Superman, don't worry I'm not going to time travel plus I think I see London. But I need to slow the fuck down I feel my lower half burning and I don't want to crash into Big Ben. Then I hear Victor say "Quick press that other button!" "Go it chief, (I start to slow down) I felt my bones rattle there Vic (as I'm talking to him I see this shadow underneath me and it's getting bigger) I swear you I thought I was going to(before I could finish my sentence a freaking sea serpent comes out of the water and tried to eat me) What the Fuck was that?!" then Cyborg said "Turn on the afterburners now! Get the hell outta there my scanners are picking up more of the things by you." Wait more of these 80 ft long eels! Man,when I thought things were going up Ah! Another one I hate when something breaks my train of thought. I yell while dodging these monstrosity "I'm not getting eaten today, no one eats Vincent Nero...except my GF." Cyborg comments "Didn't you just say that? Seriously?" I reply back "I'm not proud of myself either but if it makes you feel better I'm dodging giant razor-teethed eels! Ah! Left, right, left, right, how many of these creatures are there?" "You don't want to know, plus these thing look like the same monster that ate Hal Jordan and the bombs earlier." As I am dodging these creature I thought when in the hell Hal Jordan died? He has the power ri...never-mind this world is a nightmare. I ask Cyborg "Why he Hal get eaten...with a bomb? Cyborg answered with "This Morning the government planned using a spacecraft that crashed on Earth a couple of weeks ago, to be use as a bomb and Hal Jordan was a man that met the requirements to drive the craft head-on into Aquaman and his army. But that didn't go as planned I repeat was." "Sad shame(from being distracted from the conversation I failed to realize that giant of the motherfuckers from below was coming out right in front me trust me I wish he coming out of the closet than eating me. )

The beast's mouth was wide-open and I know someone that is reading this right open right is thinking of some 'Like your momma' joke right now. As I was saying the creature mouth was like a black hole waiting to...there no good way to describe the creature because some is going to make a joke of it. Ah great now I'm in the fucker's mouth...that actually gives an idea to get out of here. I aim my 3 barrel shotgun I turn on my afterburners to full power and I yell "I'm going to SKULLFUCK YOU!" So now I am blasting my way through a giant monster's head and it is so sickly awesome, I see a light and I'm free! It feels so good now I can just go to London with no I have one percent of energy fuck. As Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson said in the movie the other guys "Aim for the bushes.". The power is now at zero, I prepare myself for a hard landing, I tuck myself into a ball and then I realize just like Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson there weren't any bushes, I'm going to die. But I was saved by a red flash before I hit the ground thank God I'm friends with Flash.

After Flash was able to to save by catching me before hitting the the non-existing bushes he said "Where were you mister?" he stopped talking. I waved my hand in-front of his eyes to check on him no respond he was frozen? I poked him and said "Barry wake up it's not sleepy time it's save the world time." a few seconds later I got an answer "I know man but...You...look...awesome!" then I said "Yeah I try and got major upgrade but where's bats? Oh never-mind there he is on top of that building with...oh great the Amazons are here with mythological creature like that 20 foot tall minotaur. Okay let's kill it." as I said that I started my chainsaw. Before we walked towards it Barry grabbed my shoulder and said "Let me guess I get some-sort of core or rope to trip it Tommy drops some booms on it and you cut it's head off or in this case take by the horns right?" I answer with "Hell yeah." then I hear Barry say "I.M SOLD!" and then I hear Tommy says "So am I." then I said "Great now...(I now realize that Batman is standing right next me) HOW, WHO WHAT, WHERE, WHY? Who is that figure standing on top of that building?" I zoom in with my goggle enhancement system in my helmet and I saw...No! Not him anyone than him. The cloaked figure jumped for the building with a weapon in hand. Below him the the minotaur coming at us, the next step the creature took it tripped from a yellow flash. Barry said "Thawne." As the behemoth was falling right below us the figure fired his weapon at the beast and the rounds he had were explosive. We saw every bullet that hit the beast, there was a cloud surrounding the beast from the bullets and the fall. After the cloud cleared the figure was standing on the minotaur recently dead carcass. The figure was wearing a long leather hooded coat. The figure took off his hood and It was him the death of me, the bane of my existence: DEATHSKULL. My train of thought was broken when I heard the rock song Walk by Pantera playing. Then I hear Deathskull say "I'm dearly sorry, sometime technology just doesn't want to cooperate with me, I am embarrassed, (Barry whispers to me "What do you know a gentleman villain." I said to him "Just you wait for it") I'm sorry for giving the epic entranced as imagine but you can't get what always want. But now I'll properly introduce myself my name is (Flash raises his hand) Yes?" Flash answer with "Your Deathskull right?" Deathskull answers "Why yes and I can clearly see you have been hanging around with the blue prick over there" I whisper to Barry "Told ya." then Deathskull said "Now where was I... screw it I'm starting over back to introductions. Hello my name is Deathskull your villain and your exterminator." I asked him "Okay why are you wearing a leather coat? You never wore one before and now you're wearing one what's up with that." "It seemed prefect for the entrance a cliche of you will." As he finished his sentence Thawne appeared his front of us hold a cup of tea. Deathskull said "How's the tea?" Thawne said "It's great a little sweet though." "And you didn't think to bring me any." Then Deathskull just shoots him with the head. HE JUST SHOOT THAWNE THE REVERSE FLASH!

I was in shock wait why am I in shock I dealt with him before but for sure Barry was and Batman is unfazed and silence that's him for you. Flash said "He just kill him, I don't know whether to thank him beat the living tar out of him." then Thomas said "I'm going with beating the living shit outta him." And I just said "Did you really just kill off a villain that could of help.?" Deathskull answered "Why yes but in good intention he was going to do the same and I couldn't let that happen. Plus there can only be one true villain." as he finished his sentence Thomas pulled out his gun and started firing at Deathskull, Deathskull took off the coat and threw at Thomas as a distraction. It allowed his to jump over Tomas and kicked him in the back which set his ten feet back. Flash was about to run but he got shot just before he can. I look at him and said "What th-" before I could finish my statement Deathskull grabbed my by the throat and picked me up with one hand. He said while holding me "You're not the only one that got upgrades...Vincent Nero.(And that what I get for being Italian) With them I will show what-" I interrupt him ...I love doing that anyways I yelled "Wait!" "What?" "You said upgrades correct?" "Why yes, but I believe that has nothing to do with your death." "No it's doesn't just made me think and now I'm going to find my answer." I aim my shotgun at his nether regions and fired, I found my answer. I said "Take it you robit."(Zoidberg from Futurama reference) "YOU SHOT MY ROBOT BALLS! I don't even has those but till, you know how offended I am and I don't even have emotions." "I'll be honest with you I started with the wrong end." I fired my shotgun in his face the smoke clear and now he's missing half of his face with a red glowing eye. He yelled "Prepare to be terminated! You blue Italian prick." Then he threw into some rubble of a destroyed building. He aimed his rifle before he could fire Barry ran into him which he knocked him off the Minotaur's carcass. Barry was standing next to a wall to help him balance because of his injured leg. He looked at me and said "So are you going to help or jus-" he was cut off by Deathskull choking from behind. Then Deathskull said while getting ready to fire his gun "You can escape everything speedster but you can escape dea-" Deathskull gets cut off from Thomas kick him in the head and disarming him. After disarming Deathskull's gun Thomas said "ACR, Adaptive Combat Rifle nice gun but I don't need to kill you." Deathskull said right back to him "Either do I." after he said that two 7in knives came out of his forearms. Thomas said after the knives came out "So I'll take it you are an assassin I." then Deathskull replied back with "Sarò il vostro" (Italian for I will be yours) "Non oggi, non mai!" (Italian for not today, not ever). "I will hang your cowl above my fire place."

As the two skilled men fought me and Barry went into cover to deal with Barry in an destroyed cafe shop. I cleared the table for Barry and laid him down, so we could start operating...crap you the read do you know how to remove a bullet, never-mind I'll just google it quick. Barry yelled "Wait just get Thomas he's a doctor." I told him "4 things, 1 he's busy, 2 he's a drunk, 3,4 repeat 2 and 4 he's a drunk." "That does make sense!" "Neither does how I got here!" after that I elevated the leg and applied pressure to the wound. While I was doing this Barry's face wasn't showing pain just sadness. I asked him "What's the matter because it's not the legs pain, your face would be showing a whole for expressing if it was the pain." After a few moments of silenced he said "It's my fault, it's my fault for this happening I fucked everything up and that was to get one person back but why was the cost of it so tremendous." I asked him "What in the hell are you talking about?" then he said. "I know how this all happened, I tried to change what I cannot change...I ran back into time to stop my mother's death. It worked but I didn't know the damn consequences. My friends dead, my life was rewriten. I need to rewrite it back!"

As he finished a light shined behind me, I looked and saw it was Cyborg and he said "Do you need some assistance?" I answered him "Hell yeah we do treat his wound I'll check on our two dancers are." Cyborg asked "What? How did he get shoat who in the hell are you talking about?" "An old friend is town I going to kill him bye." I took a step outside the street is absolutely empty...only for a few seconds. I felt the ground shaking, I turn my head to right there another minotaur and the left of me is a lobster like monster, an idiot would just there with their guns in the arm...oh wait I'm doing that right now I'm fucking running outta this shitstorm. Or even better flying outta here, before I could the jet-pack ready they beast already collided and the force of them colliding made flew a couple city block. Now I'm just flying through building I feel the impact from hitting wood, glass concrete you name. Hell, I swear I saw the Tardis...or I'm just getting dizzy. Oh birds and stars and I'm definitely dizzy, and now I'm seeing things I just saw a guy blew up by oh god I'm not seeing things I'm watching a goddamn battlefield.

This Battlefield, is where the fate of humans, Amazons and Altanians will be decided. It all started from a damn affair, a little stupid affair which lead to the murder of a loved one then the world. I'm killing them I'm killing both of them. Deathskull can wait, I'm going after the serpent that started this. Aquaman, Wonder-Woman I'm going to cut your heads off. I scan the battlefield to find them and there they are fighting each-other one on one, I could wait the sooner the better. I turn my afterburners and go straight towards them dodge the spears, the arrows, the bullets and every fucking projectile in the air. The two are swinging there weapons around they aren't getting any hits in, both skill to deflect each-other hits. They move so fast that you only see the sparks coming off from their weapons. Both of them see an opening to get at, they get ready, but they are both interrupted by me decking each-other in the face. We all rolled in a different direction we all look at eachother but they are more confused who I am. Wonder-Woman asked Aquaman: "One of yours Arthur?" Aquaman answered "I'm pretty sure one of my helper would have punched me Diana. Now who are you, are you the Blue Beetle?" I answer him "No I your Executioner(I the saw and cock the gun) and I'm going obliterate both of you."

To start this fight I aimed my shotgun at Aquaman, but i couldn't fire because Wonder-Woman lassoed my arm then able to tie around me I tried to cut but no use. Wonder-Woman flew up into the air while holding the lasso, lifts me up like I'm nothing. We asked me "Do you know who I am mortal, do you know who you are dealing with?" She is going to regret having a piece a rope that makes me tell the truth. I tell the TRUTH. "I know who you are you're the goddamn reason this war start! (My next words, the Amazons are going to lost it when i say this)AND YOU ARE A SLUT WHORE BITCH!" And the only tome in history there was a moment of silence in a war and why do I have a feeling of regret about what i said. I saw her eyes turn red, her nostrils flare I saw the beast within every woman on this planet but one superhero steroids...I'm going to die. Wonder-woman puled hard of the rope for me to come to her level, she gets ready to swing his sword but before she does I see something coming in fast right behind her. And I thank God that it's not a bird or a plane, it SUPERMAN. He hits Wonder-Woman in the back of the head, but because of that I fall while tied-up. Before I hit the ground He was able to catch me and he burned the lasso off me with heat vision. I said "Thank, where have you been?" then I remember he has a limited vocabulary, but the most surprising part is him saying "Your welcome friend." What? Now I'm confused but I need to snap outta it because there an angry fishman coming at us. I push Superman outta the way and then our weapons collide, his trident and my chainsaw. Our weapons where sparking, then T notice clips of metal were flying allover. At first I thought I was cutting through his trident but it was the teeth of the saw. Shit it's one of my trademark weapons here, man my arm is starting to give I to do something quick, something fast, then it hits me it has to be shockingly fast. I take out me knife, I use it.s alternative to use it as a multiple razor-shape tip electric whip. I hit with it and it hits his in the back all the tips are connected to his armor. I hit the button and I'm putting 100 mA through him. I over power so I can pin him to the ground, then I turn the whip back into a knife so I can stab it through his eye. I grab his face with my glove then it started to shock as I'm about to stab him his 'playmate' was able to get to me I drove my knife through his eye-socket. I really hate Wonder-Woman now I wonder if I should give the same treatment I Aquaman. I yell at her "You really know how to kill a fun time slut bitch!" (Crap I forgot say whore between the slut and the bitch part.) she yelled "I'm going to make you regret that! And by the way here's your friend." she throws Superman's almost lifeless body at me, the bitch is going to pay.

I now angry beyond belief, I didn't think I just flew at her I grabbed her sword and sent out the shock. Which made her drop her sword, as she is stunned I gave her a massive right hook, this is when I release the beast. I tackle her while flying through the battle field colliding with any one in our path. I'm going to make pay, I'm going to make her pay for everything. When we collided into a building I got up and started to fire the rocket pods in my shoulders. I'm raining hell on her, when the smoke clear I'm firing my Shotgun at her. It clear but there is no sign of her then I heard a voice right behind me she said "You don't plan to use that against me?" I turn around and there she is an bright as day crushing my right forearm. Then she said "How dare a man mess with an Amazon's business, I'm going to sure you end up like your friend. I'm going to make that you can't move and I'm for sure going to make you never sepak a word again. See grabs my leg she lift me over her head and then throws me directly to the ground. I think she threw me from 70 ft above the ground, thank God I wear armor. Wonder-Woman floats down to ground and asks "Can you still talk say something if you can't then move, if can't I'm burying you alive.(I flick her off) Yeah to can talk, but I'm going to break th" (Interrupted her) Fuck Off!) "Yeah! We get to do thing again." "Shit!" Good news when grabbed me she grabed my left forearm, the forearm with the chainsaw. So you know what this means. I tell her "You are for sure like your Greek Gods you know." she said "Why thank you I'm make you death then quick and painless." "Really?" "NO." "Had a feeling, but why I said that you were like your Greek Gods because they were all powerful but they weren't omniscient." "What?" "All knowing." CHAINSAW TIME! I started the saw and I was able to cut off her 3 of her fingers and because of that she dropped me. Now it's time to...I can't fly OH SHIT! I can't feel my everything. Oh great now she's coming down even more piss offed, Shit! She yells at me "I'm going to put you in my trophy room, I'm going to gut you and feed you to Cerberus." OH shit, if that minotaur exist then that thing must to. Then she said "I would have given you the chance to say any last words but you lost the privilege now it's time to die." I say my 'last words' anyway "Tuck in before you hit the ground." "WH?!" Before she could finish the word Superman grabbed her and slammed her on her head. He was going to do it again but she headbutted him which made him let go but they both are barely able to stand, then both collapsed.

I crawl to the nearest building to regain my strength God, I am fucked up and I haven't even drink anything while being here. Now I notice I'm in an a bar, I'm going to put some on my wounds. As I sit down guess what happen next? DEATHSKULL AND BATMAN FALL THROUGH THE CEILING OF THE BAR. Both of them are bruised and beaten. They both get up and Batman takes out one of Deathskull's knives that was stabbed into his back. As Deathskull got up he said "We need to talk about some problems you Battyboy." Then Thomas threw a punch but Deathskull dodged and continued talking "Like serious what's up with the wards like you having a kick in green speedo." Thomas tried to kick him in the shin but he dodged and pinned him to the the bar. I want to do something but Wonder-Woman really put a number on me. "And trust me I'm glad you stop with the no killing rule your more brutal than ever. But you have that blasted cave." Thomas broken out of the pin and tried to cut Deathskull but he dodged stabbed him in his arm and kicked him to the ground. "The cave thing it makes you like a Bond villain and you're psychology is not good either." Thomas tried to hit him again but he just threw him into a table. "Your mindset is basically this you don't kill your enemies because Your want that filling that rush to be needed. Your are just as crazy as your villains. Another thing how can you do that in one night in the Arkham games?" Thomas stumbles to get up. "Are you even listening to me Bruce?" Thomas looks him straight in the eye said "I'm not Bruce...I'm BATMAN!" As he finished his statement he grabbed Deathskull's head and started to stabbed his head repeatedly. I watch as I saw nuts and bolts dropping to the ground, then he started to slow down then I notice Deathskull got him in the lung. He let go of Deathskull and hios robotic body dropped to the floor. Thomas stumble to the bar he asked me "Is there any Jack back here?" I was able to find one and handed over to him I said to him "nice line you said back there with I'm Batman." "Thanks...(He was breathing very heavily) So your villain is a pain in my ass and every ass that ever exist or ever will." "I know just be glad I have to deal with that weekly sorry that I could help back there Wonder-Bitch slammed me to the ground from 70 ft high in the air. It a miracle that I can walk." "I'm going to die." "Don't say that." "No I am he stabbed him in the chest and even if I did survive I would probably get cancer from the heavy drinking. Also remember I'm a goddamn doctor." "SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIITTTTTTT." "Since I'm going to die take this." "What is it?" "A letter to my son" "Wait I'm not from the same world that your son is." "I don't care just take it and I can wait for a one legged speedster Bruce." "Fine , I'll but I'll be honest I wish we could have met in OH MY GOD he's dead. That explain why he said bruce at the end of his sentence. Rest in Peace, Rest in Peace." Time to look for Barry.

While walking in the streets of an abandoned London it starts to feel like 28 days later...man do I feel depressed. Hey there's Flash and Cyborg and a giant white explosion in the distance. Cyborg flowed down by me I said "What the hell was that?!" Cyborg said "You two need to get out of here right now before that white Hell gets here. It's the Altantians secret weapon they used the power within Captain Atom as a Doomsday weapon. Now let me check your jet-pack. (I give to him and then he had a angrier look on his face) There is no time to fix time take my don't give that crap we can't leave without I belong here on this world and this is basically me quitting my job for the government." That brought a tear to my eye I'm going to miss him and I am so glad for him. Cyborg yelled at both of us "Now get the hell out of here before this become thy kingdom come!" Barry starts to run away from the blast, was a little behind him. When we left London I turned around and I saw Cyborg embrace the blast, no matter what he looked like he was always a man. Also when I saw him embrace it the song 'I don't want to miss a thing' by Aerosmith started to playing in my head. Then I asked Barry "So what's the plan?" "The plan is we travel through time and hopefully space too like the last time I did this but some how space was apart of it." "The irony of us leaving the country where Doctor Who was created. By the way we need to talk about what you were talking about in the cafe." "Oh Yeah, well I'm was in some random phrase where I really wanted my mother back and I didn't know that this was going to happen. So this means that we have to stop the old me from getting to the save my or our mother. Now I need you to hang on to me while traveling okay?" What was next I'm was not ready for. "Okay I got (WE GO THROUGH) IIIIIITTTTTTTT!"

I yell "SO THIS WHAT CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS FELT LIKE WHILE HOLDING ON TO THE TARDIS! And why am I seeing three worlds?" "I have no idea I just go with the flow." "Are you saying that because we're time traveling?" "Yes." "Nice." This is so tripping I'm now seeing another Flash okay I'm just going to trust my eye from now on instead of just saying I'm seeing thing unless it questions a lot of things (A bullet grazes us) like that. Barry from the past said "What?" Barry "What?" Me "What?" and motherfucking Deathskull "Hi, I'm going to kill and I wanted more page time." Barry said to me "What is he talking about?" I told him "Long story." Man the man is just as bad as the T-1000 from Terminator 2, okay I still have my shotgun but he's not in a close enough range and that's my only ranged wea...I had it for the whole time a laser pistol. Screw just shoot, I hear Deathskull say "I'm going to kill you aw crap (he gets shot) at least I can send the data about your identity to Command Central HA! HA! HA! H memory files deleted CRAP!" And Deathskull is dead, but now to take care of the other problem. Barry tells me I don't think I'll be able to catch him I need you to catch him." "No I got a better idea." I turn on the afterburners and it is so hard to catch up him, I shot him byt that would be a God awful idea. But triping him is easier, I turned my knife into the whip to trip Past Barry I'll explain my idea in the next paragraph. And here we go, the only problem I'm afraid of is if it leaves scars on Barry. Past Barry "What the HELL?!" I yell at Barry "Jump!" We see her Barry's mother omg she's a milf...Barry must never know I thought of that. Barry yells at me "Let do the timpwarp again!"

OH NO HARD LANDING! That hurts. And now we need to explain ourselves to a woman from the 70s what the fuck is going on at least it will be easier here than on the 60s. Barry is already up to his feet this is my idea one last good bye before she heads off to the after life. I get up and explain ourselves to her and thank you writer for not making this difficult. Barry was telling her what about everything his powers, how he got them telling her about the his wife and kids. Only if there was any consequences for some of the good thing in life. 20 minutes have past and I pull Barry from his talk and asked him "Do you remember the time you got home on this day?" he answered "3:15" then I asked him "Do your remember what time the police said your mother died?" "2:50" Tell him it's "3:05!" Barry yells "FUCK!" Barry's Mother rushes in "What's going on?" I asked Barry "Do you want me to explain to her." Barry was quiet and he said with his head down "Yes." I turn to Barry's mother "You may want to sit down for this." we enter into the living room . "Hate to tell you this and I hate that this needs to happen. You need to die because if you don't the whole world will be at war and Barry powers and family wouldn't happen I'm so sorry I can make it quick." I said softly "Do it." I walk to Barry and tell him "I'm going to have to snap her neck, I can't rise using future weapons." Barry was in shock he realized something he said "That's how she died oh my god you're the killer." "Barry I don't want to do this but I have" Barry hits me "You goddamn murderer!" " What do you expect when someone is called Executioner sometimes one is needed and trust I don't want to be her's. Barry, this needs to happen to restore everything this what we must be done for your powers, for your kids, for your wife." "Do it just get over with." "Hey Barry...I'm sorry." Now I must do the deed. I ask to get up and I tell her "I'm sorry." This woman is innocent but why must the good suffer and the bad get paradise. This is what I do I must keep Paradise away from them give to the good but this one deserves paradise (SNAP) I hope she gets it.

When I snapped her neck a white light flashed, I open my eyes I'm through a colorful tunnel this has to be the way back I wait to get to Prime hey there is a light a the end. I fell through the portal or whatever the fuck it was and I'm FUCKING HOME! I could kiss the ground if I wasn't wearing a mask. Let's see what I miss I can't to see Conner and Nicole and I'm in fucking Gotham. Time to yell at the top of my lungs : "FFFFUUUUCCCCKKKK!"

**And that's the end of my first fanfiction story and I thank you for being apart of the story I'm so sorry about my timing. I'm but I'll try to get them out sooner . I want you put down your comments I am interest what your think. I really hope you hope you guys enjoyed it and I promise there is more to come of me and of Vincent Nero/Executioner its time for a crossover with a **


End file.
